


A Young Girl's Infatuation

by articcat621



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Serena muses over her attraction to Tuxedo Mask. It's love at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy! x
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I'm not making any money from the posting of this little drabble.

**A Young Girl's Infatuation**

Serena sighed. Her face felt hot, and she knew she was probably blushing. Looking down in her diary, she smiled. Serena was head over heels in love for this mysterious Tuxedo Mask character.

He was just so handsome! The way he moved, the sound of his voice… Serena sighed. He was perfect.

Tuxedo Mask was her knight in shining armour. He had rescued her during so many different battles, always appearing at the right moment. She owed him her life.

Her daydreams were often filled with the two of them getting married and living happily ever after.

Serena wasn't sure she knew what real love felt like. Her mother, and Luna, often told her that she was too young to even know what love meant. But if she knew, she imagined it would feel something like this. Her heart stopped when she saw him. It was as if her whole world suddenly revolved around him. Whenever their eyes met, her pulse would speed up.

It felt like they were destined to be together. Serena's heart filled with excitement at that thought.

She dreamt that one day, he'd give her a rose.

One day, the two of them would be together, and they would live happily ever after.

She just _knew_ it.


End file.
